destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HarmonyBass/Mind Blow!: A Rambling on the Traveler and the Fallen/Eliksni homeworld
So there I was, writing about how the Great Machine (the Traveler) once beautified the Fallen homeworld. Then I began thinking. Somewhere deep in Fallen lore there is a passage that describes the Whirlwind, a mysterious event that took place after the Traveler left the Planet. It describes the sky being torn open and the Fallen becoming a nomadic race. Suddenly I realized something. What if the Fallen homeworld wasn't a "world" at all? What if it was originally a moon, one as dusty and lifeless as ours before the Travelers arrival to the Sol System. This would being a whole new way of describing how the Traveler terraformed the Eliksni world. Let me describe my thoughts in a less frantic way: ------- First came the Great Machine, it used its glorious light to bless our desolate world. Ether filled the skies with life and we blossomed under its rule. The Eliksni race flourished. However, our peace was not to last. For under its watchfull eye we grew pampered and lazy, relying on the Great Machine for our comfort and strength. The first sign that the end was near were the Servitors. Dark orbs that radiated Ether like no other. Kells rushed to claim them as their own in order to maintain their status as the rulers of out people. Perhaps we should have stopped. We should have been more concerned, Why give us more of what we already have in abundance? But alas, we were blinded by the Great Machine's glory and locked the Servitors away, bringing them gifts and riches in return for the Ether we were granted. Then before we knew it then end had come. With the Great Machine went our Ether. The sky tore open, releasing our preacious strength to the stars, never to be reclaimed. Out of desperation, Kells constructed enourmous ships in an attempt to follow the Great Machine in hopes or reclaiming the sky we had lost. ------- As you can see. The Traveler didn't just terraform the Eliksni homeworld, it basically created the Eliksni. Just hear me out: 1. The Eliksni Homeworld was a desolate moon orbiting another world. Although because of it's low gravity it could not maintain its own atmosphere. 2. The Eliksni themselves are nothing but inscects, crawling around on a moon without air. 3. Then the Traveler arrives and begins creating Ether, an air-like substance that allowed the Eliksni to develop a more advanced civilization. 4. However, because of the moon's low gravity the Ether needs to be contained, so the Traveler creates a kind of bubble, a biosphere of sorts to keep the Ether form escaping to space, which would send its progress back to square one. 5. The Traveler knows that it has to be able to leave at some point, this would explain the creation of the Servitors and why they generate Ether. The Servitors were meant as a fallback plan to keep the Eliksni alive. 6. But, when the Traveler leaves it is unable to keep the biodome it creates in place. 7. The result is a horrific event very similar to what happens when the seal is breached on a spacecraft. All the air gets sucked into space. This would explain why it is called the whirl''wind'' because the air all rushed into space, probably at speeds faster than we can even imagine. This would also explain why the sky is described to be "torn open" during the whirlwind: Air creaes an atmosphere; the armosphere creates the "sky". Now the Eliksni's only hope to restore their homeworld seems to be to go and bring the Traveler back. -------------- Now for my thoughts on the Traveler: The Traveler. The big bullsh** dispenser as I like to call it. (As none of the things it does can be explained as nothing but "space magic" However I'm not gonna talk about WHAT it does, rather than WHY it does. Consider this. A lonely race of aliens knows that life is on other worlds, but doesn't want to wait the next millenia for them to evolve and come find them. So they create the universe's biggest Terraformer. The Traveler/Great Machine (as the Eiksni/Fallen call it) They release it out into the universe for one purpose: Create potential space-faring allies for them to communicate and interact with. However, they made the biggedt mistake of all. They left a phyciatrist out of the team of scientist and engineers that build and programmed the Travelers motives and decision-making skills. The result is a robot with god-like levels of Terraforming technology, but no social skills or empathy. This means that the Traveler will simply go to a system, improve life, then leave. Without considering the previous state of the world it terraformed. This leaves species like the fallen who persue it across space just to steal it back and make their home habitable again. Htis concludes this rant. Category:Blog posts